


participating in their hobby

by peachesandlesbians



Series: different ways to say i love you [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandlesbians/pseuds/peachesandlesbians
Summary: Whenever Emily and Miranda talk about fashion, Andy has no idea what's going on. But she tries her best, anyway.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Andrea Sachs, Emily Charlton/Miranda Priestly, Emily Charlton/Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: different ways to say i love you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	participating in their hobby

> Participating in their hobby even if it doesn’t personally interest you. 

* * *

There’s no use in doing work now, Andy thinks. Not when Emily and Miranda are acting so professional and calm and, well, _attractive_ , damn it. They’re talking about fashion, naturally, and although Andy has no idea what they were talking about, she can’t help but admire them. How they are so relaxed yet laser-focused. How Emily looks Miranda in the eyes and disagrees and agrees with her, like an equal. How passion lights a fire in their eyes. 

With a sight like that, how could she focus?

She can’t. Andy shuts her laptop, making sure not to disturb their conversation, and scoots to lay her head in Emily’s lap. 

As she gets comfortable, Andy can’t help but be captivated by how Emily’s hair shines in the light. Her hair truly is like fire, the almost blood-like hue at the center. Or perhaps it’s like rubies instead. Jewels that slide through her fingers, one strand being worth more than anything. No, no, it is, without a doubt, the deep hue of a sunset illuminating the world. 

“What is your silly mind thinking of now?” Emily’s voice is full of warmth as she ran a hand through Andy’s hair. 

“How beautiful you are,” she replies, reveling in the way Emily flushes immediately. 

“Sweet-talker.”

“Truth-teller,” she counters.

“You have an imaginative mind.”

“You have wonderful hair.”

Emily rolls her eyes and reminds her so much of Miranda that Andy can’t help but laugh. She leans up, and Emily obliges her wish for a kiss, pressing their lips together. It’s a slow, lingering kiss that holds more intimacy than anything else. Each brush of their mouths is a lazy reassurance—of nothing in particular, just that they’re both here. In love.

Andy’s eyes flutter open, and the sight that greets her took her breath away. Because of Emily’s position, her hair is parted, falling into a curtain around Andy’s face. All she could see is red. Red, and Emily’s eyes. Sparkling, light green eyes that remind Andy so much of the first blooming leaf in the spring. “You have wonderful eyes too.”

“Don’t make me shove you onto the floor.”

Andy laughs and turns to Miranda, who watches them with a glint in her eye. “Miranda, tell Emily to stop bullying me! All I’m doing is loving her!”

She raises an eyebrow. “Emily, stop bullying Andrea, as much as she deserves it.”

Now it’s Emily’s turn for a laugh to bubble out of her. “Oh, Andy, I’m sorry. I mean, not really. But you keep distracting me!”

Andy pouts but shifts to a more comfortable position in Emily’s lap. “Fine, I see how it is. Go back to talking about fashion, then, and leave me wanting here!”

Emily rolls her eyes but goes back to her discussion. The colour “azure” came up multiple times. Honestly, Andy didn’t even know what that looked like. How absurd. 

“No, no, darling, if we center the spread on Versace, it’ll look like we’re copying … that one other Editor.” Miranda practically sneers as she referees to Anna Wintour, her rival and on-and-off-again friend.

Emily notices this, of course, and wryly grins. “Why, Miranda, I’ve always wondered about your love-hate relationship with—”

“Don’t! Say her name!” Miranda’s cheeks flush with colour as she scowls at the floor. “And don’t be ridiculous, either. You know I—you and Andrea are the only ones for me.”

“I know, love.” Emily’s eyes soften, and for a moment, they both look at each other with tender smiles before turning back to business. “But here’s what I’m thinking.”

“And you know I love what comes out of this beautiful mind of yours.” It’s amusing how Miranda switches from being shy to being focused to being an absolute vixen. Entertaining for Andy, anyway. She isn’t too sure about Emily and her stutter whenever it happens.

“Focus, please!”

“Why, I can say the same for you, dearest,” Miranda purrs.

Andy breaks out giggling, providing a distraction Emily latches onto with noticeable relief. She starts to card her hand through Andy’s hair, eyes still locked on Miranda. 

“Miranda, aren’t you the one saying that _Runway_ is the best-selling magazine in the world?”

She sniffs. “It is.”

“And the highest quality?”

“Of course.”

“So it’s the logical assumption that we would come out on top, even if other magazines do the same thing we do.”

“...Hmm.”

“Think about it,” Emily presses. “We would one-up Anna and show off our talent. And make Donatella happy in the process.”

For once, Miranda ignores the mention of her rival and purses her lips in that stupidly sexy way. “Interesting.”

“Aren’t I right, Andy?” They both turn their attention to Andy, who does her best impression of a deer in headlights. 

“Well. I do like Emily’s idea a lot. And,” Andy hastily adds, trying her best to contribute. “If you get the issue out early, then it’ll make Anna seem like the copy-cat. Besides, is it a crime to focus on fashion that exceeds expectations? Shouldn’t there be a spotlight on the best of the best, as Versace clearly is? That is what you both love, after all. Being the crème de la crème and scouting such talent.” She winces at the silence that follows her impromptu speech. “Um. That’s what I think anyway.”

“No, no, sweet thing, I think that’s a brilliant idea,” Miranda says.

“You do?”

“Of course. Coming from our lovely Emily, that’s no surprise. Honestly, dear, where have you been hiding these ideas?” 

Emily blushes, red spreading on her cheeks and neck. She’s such an adorable creature. Andy knows how lucky she is. And she thinks Miranda does too. It’s why she’s so effusive in her praise lately when before, she would only give a curt nod or an “acceptable.” It makes Emily happy, and that’s enough to change her habits. 

Andy’s really lucky. And really in love.

“T-Thanks, Miranda,” Emily splutters. “So you’ll do it then?”

“Absolutely, darling.” 

Miranda smiles at Emily, and god, love is just _pouring_ out of her. It would be subtle to anyone else, but to Emily and Andy, it’s so obvious. It’s all in her eyes, her soft eyes that promise a gentle touch and safety.

They’re quiet for a moment before Emily and Miranda are back in a too rapid back-and-forth, quickly slipping back into work mode. For her part, Andy beams and relaxes, reaching up to play with Emily’s hair. The sun is shining, and Emily’s hand is so soothing in her hair. Add in the silkiness of Miranda’s voice and the calmness of Emily’s, and, well. It’s so easy to fall asleep.

(And that’s what Andy does.)


End file.
